1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to personal heating devices for use in a motor vehicle. More specifically, the present invention discloses a resistance heat generating foot pad for use by an operator or passenger within a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Examples of vehicle heater/foot warmer devices are known in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,927,381, issued to Bednarek et al., teaches a latent heat storage device installed in the area of the front passenger""s foot space. A heating circulation system has a heater exchanger through which heat from a flowing liquid is convected, and such as may be transferred from a coolant liquid passed previously through an internal combustion engine. A forward flow pipe and return flow pipe for the pre-heated coolant is arranged laterally on the latent heat storage device by couplings. The latent heat storage device, such as may be called a phase change material device, can be switched into a heating circuit and liquid circulation may take place through the heat exchanger and the latent heat storage device by way of a circulating pump which can be driven independently of the engine and by switch-over valves.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,653,729, issued to Ando, teaches a foot warmer for use in a car and which includes a heat insulating material with a concave groove formed in one surface thereof. A heat radiating sheet is connected to the surface on which the groove is formed and a tube is disposed in the groove to transfer heat from water flowing therein to the heat radiating sheet. The groove may further be defined in a meandering pattern or with a plurality of parallel spaced grooves.
A portable foot warming device for use with a vehicle. The device includes a rubberized, heat transferring and electrically insulating pad having a specified three dimensional shape with a specified length, width and thickness. An electrically conductive and resistant heat generating coil is embedded within the pad and extends therethrough in a desired configuration. A circuit unit is attached to the pad and supplies the heat generating coil. A cord extends from a voltage input to the circuit unit and in order to power the unit.
Additional features include the pad having at least one rubberized layer of material, the selected rubberized layer of material further including in one preferred variant a reflective coating layer. Another variant of the invention contemplates the rubberized pad further being provided as first and second slippers, each incorporating a separate resistance generating coil. In further preferred applications, it is also disclosed that the rubberized pad may be applied to the vehicle""s steering wheel pad, brake pedal pad and accelerator pedal pad.